Mil maneras de Morir
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Peeta, antes y durante su cautiverio en el Capitolio. Para Desconocida. Mi regalo en la segunda edición del amigo literario 2013 del Foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera" . Espero que te guste.


_Para Desconocida. Mi regalo en la segunda edición del amigo literario 2013 del Foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Es Peeta, antes y durante su cautiverio en el Capitolio. Espero que te guste._

* * *

Lo narra la muerte. Los personajes los pone Collins. El estilo, "La ladrona de libros". La inspiración, Ellenka (es genial y tiene mi ferviente recomendación de todo lo que escribe); ella lo hizo primero. Yo he probado algo parecido con Peeta.

* * *

_**Mil maneras de morir.**_

* * *

Acudí puntual a la cita con 75º Juegos del Hambre. Será un año épico – decían – y pensé en aquella vez que duplicaron el número de tributos para que la masacre fuese épica de verdad. Inolvidable. Inmortal, y embadurnada de sangre de más tributos muertos.

Sin embargo, lo singular del aniversario fueron veinticuatro caras célebres, y una arena húmeda, salada y circular. Primero color verde jungla, después rojo fuego.

Vencedores.

A la mayoría les había mirado directamente a los ojos al menos una vez en su primera experiencia. Les susurré cosas al oído; les hable de mis virtudes, mi placidez, mi calma, mi sosiego; pero todos acabaron deslizándose entre mis delicados dedos. Huyeron. Ganaron.

* * *

~ **TRES COSAS QUE ME DEFINEN ~  
**

**No soy rencorosa**

**No soy vengativa**

**Soy justa y alcanzo a todos por igual**

* * *

Una de aquellas caras conocidas mantuvo un vínculo especial conmigo en su primera Arena. Era la edición setenta y cuatro. Un bosque arbolado, repleto de bayas, y una cornucopia del color del sol.

Fuimos más que conocidos; camaradas; aliados; socios con algo cercano a la amistad.

Fue noble, como siempre, y valiente como nunca. Estaba decidido a recibirme con los brazos abiertos, porque _nunca dejaría de ser él mismo_ – me dijo. No quería que los Juegos lo cambiasen.

Lo acompañé varios días. Me empapé de su piel y de su sangre. Tracé líneas azuladas en una de sus piernas y a él no le importó. _Vale la pena morir por ella_ – decía.

Dejó que mis dibujos subieran y bajaran a través su pálido cuerpo, camuflado entre barro, musgos y zumo de mora. Mojado por el agua que nacía de una montaña artificial. Mortecino, agónico, totalmente desvalido.

Estuve allí para él, con la esperanza de librarlo del dolor en menos tiempo del previsto. Pero resistió. Rechazó mi abrazo y mi consuelo; y acabó por soportar la vida.

Estuvimos tan cerca que absorbí casi todo su calor. Su calidez humana y febril. Tan deseable. Naranja suave, como el color de las nubes antes de anochecer.

Entonces apareció ella. La impávida Chica en Llamas. La que sería un ave ardiente, y calcinado al mismo tiempo, un año y pocos meses después.

* * *

~ **UNAS PINCELADAS SOBRE KATNISS EVERDEEN ~  
**

**Es una cazadora**

**Es una luchadora**

**Una heroína que duda**

**Le gusta salvar a otros humanos**

**No le gusta deber nada a nadie**

* * *

Deshizo el abrazo para alejarlo de mí. Lo escondió en una cueva de roca falsa, y fingió un falso romance con el que convencer a una audiencia ansiosa, encandilada, ávida de ver sentimientos en el macabro escenario de los Juegos.

Y funcionó. Ambos terminaron vivos. Afamados vencedores y desamparados vencidos… hasta el final de sus días.

Volveríamos a encontrarnos. Siempre lo supe.

En aquel entonces, frecuentaba Panem más que cualquier otro lugar en el mundo. En ese pedazo de tierra, el trabajo era constante; no sólo por los Juegos.

Algunos distritos requerían mi presencia de forma continua y persistente. El 11, muy poblado, siempre fue un trajín de disparos, gritos y muertes prematuras. Igual que el 12.

Aunque el Distrito 12 era distinto. Los disparos no eran la principal causa de mi recaudación de almas, sino el hambre. Hambre voraz teñido de enfermedad común. Yo les puse un nombre compuestos a todas;

Varicela hambrienta, pulmonía hambrienta, o gripe común – la de toda la vida – también hambrienta. Paperas famélicas, rubeola desnutrida, sarampión muerto de hambre, y alguna enfermedad de los pulmones – por respirar aire denso y sucio en las minas.

Pero sobre todo era hambre. Y gris cubriéndolo todo. Desde la fina capa de polvo de carbón sobre el suelo, hasta las bocas entreabiertas de las almas que recogía en sus calles.

La suya ni estaba entre ellas, ni era gris. Era amarillo brillante con un toque azulado, que lo hacía parecer verde.

* * *

~ **TRES PECULIARIDADES DE PEETA MELLARK ~  
**

**Es un panadero**

**Es un pintor**

**Ama, hasta dejarse la vida en ello**

* * *

Volvimos a vernos de cerca en esa Arena singular.

Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco – le pusieron por nombre. Yo pensé que veinticinco años pasan demasiado lentos para los humanos – demasiado rápidos para mí. Presentí trabajo extra y me equivoque.

El muchacho del 12 ya no era el mismo por fuera – una pierna ortopédica complicaba su movilidad. Tampoco había líneas azules adornando su piel.

Pero por dentro su amarillo seguía siendo claro y brillante. Apetecible. Tenía luz.

* * *

~ **BREVE EXPLICACIÓN DE LOS JUEGOS EN PANEM ~**

**Anuales – recuerdan a los distritos que fueron derrotados**

**12 chicas y 12 chicos luchando a muerte para seguir vivos**

**Ocio para unos – muerte para otros **

**Esta vez, los 24 tributos ya eran vencedores**

* * *

Se trataba de un reloj.

Un círculo compartimentado en 12 horas, cada una con una sorpresa distinta. Fue ingenioso, supongo.

Tardaron en darse cuenta.

Ella, la chica que le devolvió a la vida la primera vez, volvía a estar a su lado, ansiando hacer lo mismo, y regalarme la suya. Pero no fue quién lo arrebató de mis brazos aquella segunda ocasión.

Quien puso aire en sus pulmones, se me antojó el humano más hermoso que jamás vería. Por dentro y por fuera. Cabello cobrizo, ojos verde mar, y un corazón palpitante en el pecho. Lo desee y supe que lo tendría. Más tarde.

Hice mi fúnebre trabajo en esa Arena. Muchos corrieron a mí regazo para protegerlo a él.

No obstante, el quehacer, la carga, fue menor de la acostumbrada en la matanza anual llamada juego. Las reglas no se cumplieron por segundo año consecutivo.

Primero una fruta venenosa; y esta vez, una flecha. El cielo estalló en llamas rojas, naranjas y azules.

Se me escaparon seis, cinco más de lo previsto.

El chico que sabía a levadura estaba entre los que llevaron al Capitolio.

* * *

~ **ALGO SOBRE LA TORTURA EN EL CAPITOLIO ~  
**

**Destroza por fuera, muerde por dentro**

**Se pasea entre el miedo y el horror**

**No es generosa conmigo – no contempla la muerte – solo rompe**

* * *

Permanecí a su lado durante semanas y observé su deterioro. Y su locura.

Hubo otros dos vencedores en las habitaciones mohosas del subsuelo, pero yo lo quería a él.

Buscaron su miedo con recuerdos de ella y veneno de un insecto inventado. Lo encontraron, lo amplificaron, lo convirtieron en demente y verdadero.

¿Fue mi compasión mayor que la humana?

Creo que sí, porque quise arrastrarlo conmigo, dejar su cuerpo, cargar su alma, y acabar con el sufrimiento. Y con los gritos. Y con las sacudidas. Los desmayos. Los diez mil ¡NO! que escupía por la boca.

Veneno, imágenes y falsos recuerdos inyectados en su memoria aniquilaron los de verdad. Lo convulsionaron. Lo transformaron. Lo vaciaron por dentro.

Después llegó el desconcierto, la lucha consigo mismo, y la mirada azul hecha pedazos. Ya no había esa luz amarilla brillando en él.

La sustituyó un punto rojo y verdoso centrado en sus pupilas. Era Rabia. Era odio. Rencor e instinto asesino. Impulsos demasiado humanos para un ser tan poco terrenal.

Nunca sería el mismo. El panadero y pintor del 12 había muerto; y no con mi abrazo. Sus entrañas palpitaban con ira y deseo de venganza. No contra sus captores, sino contra su Chica en Llamas.

Seguí deseando llevarlo, y lo habría hecho, aún con un alma mutante que no era la suya. Incluso si él ya se había apagado.

Sin embargo, lo libraron de la agonía, y no fui yo quién lo hizo. Lo liberaron sin su permiso, ni el mío.

En el rescate había otro chico del 12, de ojos gris mercurio y mirada acerada. Me vio de reojo sin saber que estaba allí. Supe que a él sería difícil tenerlo. Su alma era tan dura como una veta de carbón, su corazón rojo oscuro e incendiado. Tal vez, también roto.

Peeta fue un regalo con trampa y lazo del Capitolio para la chica que moraba en las profundidades del 13. La que rompió el cielo en llamas. La que quiso salvarlo una vez.

¿Podría salvarlo ahora de sí mismo? ¿Podría él salvarla a ella?

* * *

~ **COSAS QUE APRENDÍ CON LA EXPERIENCIA ~ **

**Algo sobre el amor**

**Algo sobre el miedo y el odio**

**Algo sobre el dolor de un alma humana**

**Que hay más de una forma de morir**

* * *

∾∾ Concisa nota de autor ∾∾

Para Desconocida y para el resto

Sería agradable una revisión

Acallaría mis dudas

Gracias por leerlo

Un abrazo

[no de la muerte, sino mío]


End file.
